Plague, a Oneshot
by Ivylicious
Summary: A short, sweet fiction set after the Leaf-nins' encounter with Tobi. They set up camp and Shino can't sleep. ShinoKiba fluff.


**One-shot: Plague**

**

* * *

**

_This is actually my first fanfiction that I ever wrote and I thought I'd share it with you guys. It's a ShinoKiba and utter fluff. I really hope you like it and it's my little tribute to one of the less commonly written about couples. Did you know that there's barely any fanart of this couple on deviantArt?... Yeah exactly what I thought! Preposterous, no? I ship a lot of pairings (so long as it actually makes sense to put them together. As hot as NejiGaa may be, there's nothing behind the couple to back it up and there's other couples, like SasuHina... no further comment on that one *shudders*) but my main favourite of course is Sasunarusasu but in second place is ShinoKiba/KibaShino._

_It's written in Shino's perspective - if you don't guess part way through - and it's set after the Leaf-nins' meeting with Tobi. They've set up camp or something like that and it doesn't fit into the storyline but pssht! that's not important. XD Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Plague

A biting chill brushed over the little exposed skin there was of my face. It didn't bother me so much but what was bothering me was the recent thoughts that had been plaguing my mind. This mission had stirred up new things to contemplate in my usual silence. My eyes looked upon the troubled sleeping expression of Naruto.

Naruto had gotten me thinking. He was chasing so desperately after his - dare I say - traitor of a team-mate, Uchiha Sasuke, all because of a promise he had made and a bond he really didn't want to break._ 'With a few words he can befriend anyone' _were what I was hearing from the others but I couldn't really focus on whom had said it at the time. Those eyes were so full of determination that even I had shivers down my spine - though you'd never hear me admit to that. The strength of those feelings for Sasuke had made me think about my own team mates. If Kiba or Hinata were to do that would I be doing the same as Naruto?

If I had been asked before now I'd have clearly answered 'no'. But looking at Naruto now... he'd grown so much stronger for the sake of pursuing Sasuke and his determination was only more fierce than it had been three years ago. If it happened to me now I wouldn't be ashamed to do what Naruto is doing, even if it was for Kiba.

"You're awake aren'tcha?" Kiba's voice almost startled me. "Shino, you've gotta rest at some point." He was stood next to where I was sitting with his hood down. Akamaru stood by him. His eyes were darkened with concern and he rubbed Akamaru's ear absent-mindedly.

I looked up at him and shrugged. Kiba sat down beside me. My eyes returned to looking at the blond ninja. Following my gaze, Kiba made a quiet chuckling sound.

"He's certainly something, man I never thought he'd beat the Hyuuga but it goes to show that he's got guts," Kiba prattled on. Even though I rarely paid much attention to him, I was now.

"Maybe it might not be enough," I murmured. My brow creased as I looked at the sleeping boy.

"Not you too, man!" Kiba groaned. "Would it hurt to put a little faith in him?"

"I already have," I muttered.

I heard Kiba turn his head towards me suddenly. Surely Kiba already knew this? If I didn't I wouldn't have tried to get Tobi like I did. True, I hadn't shown anyone what I was capable of but I also didn't want the blond ninja to hurt himself more than he already was.

"I've been thinking a lot lately."

"About Naruto and Sasuke I presume," Kiba guessed correctly.

I nodded. "He hurts himself over and over for Sasuke's sake and I can't help but to admire him for it."

Kiba let out a quiet snort of laughter. "This is the first time you've admitted some feeling to me," he smiled wryly. "I feel the same." Turning his eyes back to Naruto, I saw his smile soften.

"My feelings are inconsequential," I muttered.

"That's wrong," Kiba spoke softly. Confused, I turned my gaze to him. "Your feelings are just as important as the next person's. Whether you want to express them is your choice but in the end your feelings are just as important as Naruto's."

Kiba looked at me. "I'm not the wisest shinobi there is but I've learnt a lot from Naruto."He slowly reached out towards me and touched the hood of my cloak. Not knowing what to do I remained silent as he pushed it back and letting my fuzzy dark hair stand on end. For the first time in a long while I saw him show signs of nervousness. He was biting his lip and his eyes never strayed from my sunglasses. I jolted a little at what he did next. His fingers now touched the side of my sunglasses. Realising, my thoughts asked: _'he wants to remove my sunglasses?... Why?...' _His hands trembled slightly and he continued to look at me as if I were about to hit him.

"M-May I?" he stammered. Again, I had no idea of how to react. I continued to look at him in silence. Seeing that I wasn't about to talk an time soon, he gently pulled the glasses away from my face. He passed the glasses to Akamaru, quietly saying to be careful with them as the brutish dog delicately held my sunglasses in his teeth. Akamaru nuzzled Kiba for a moment and Kiba looked to Akamaru and ruffled the white fur even further. "Don't..." Kiba murmured to Akamaru with an indiscernible look on his face. Akamaru whined but settled down near his master, still holding my glasses in his teeth. Kiba then turned his eyes towards me. His eyes widened slightly and his lip quivered almost unnoticeably. I could see that his cheeks were reddening.

"It's not like you to be quiet," I muttered. "Do I really look that awful?"

"No!" Kiba blurted. "It's just- After all of these years together as a team, I've never seen you like this!" His words were spoken really quickly and I struggled to keep up. I wondered what he meant by 'this'.

"Don't deny it, Kiba," I sighed quietly. "Who would want to look at the face of a disgusting Aburame?"

"No Shino!" he growled. "You misunderstand me. You know what I'm like: If I don't like something I will say that I don't like it." He moved forward and gripped my jacket over my chest. I was pulled towards him towards those sharp teeth that were bared defensively. "I don't think you're disgusting - where the hell did you get that idea from?"I remained silent.

"Damn you Aburame!" Kiba exclaimed and promptly pulled me towards him. He fell backwards so he was laid on the ground and I was on top of him. During the fall I managed to catch myself with my elbows which now stung and my back was a little jarred from the impact. I was looking down at Kiba and the next thing I knew was that he was kissing me. He pulled his lips away and looked up at me. "I like you Shino," he told me. "I'm sorry."

"K-Kiba!" I gasped. Why- What-... I couldn't think clearly. All that I could focus on was the nervous brunette underneath me. This boy who irritated me more than anyone else - this boy who knew what I was thinking even if I don't say a word - was now telling me that he likes me. It was too surreal. There was no way that Kiba would like another guy like that, let alone an Aburame one at that! Those unusual dark eyes stared up at me with such nervousness, fear and anticipation that I somehow almost believed that what he was saying was true.

"You don't feel the same," Kiba smiled but I knew it was fake. "I should have known."My chest burned at the pain I could hear in his voice and I could see he was fighting against the tears. My next actions were reckless but this was no time for regret. I pressed my mouth to his and kissed him. His reaction was delayed but he kissed back and pulled me closer to him. Our lips were dry and chapped but inside his mouth was a different feeling indeed. His warm tongue gently pushed against mine and his hands clawed at my back to crush me closer still. Feeling my lungs starting to ache, I pulled my lips away and smiled down at Kiba.

"Sh-Shino..." Kiba murmured.

"Get some sleep," I told him.

He pouted and glowered at me. We both could irritate the other to no end. "Hmph!" Kiba harrumphed and pushed me off him. I was now knelt between his legs and he pushed himself up so that his torso was supported by his arms. "Stoic bastard," he muttered.

"I'm serious. We both need sleep now."

"Fine," Kiba groaned.

"Could I have my glasses back?"

"Huh? Oh sure," Kiba reached towards Akamaru and took the glasses from the dog's jaws. He held them out towards me. As I was about to put them back on Kiba spoke up: "You look better without them." Shrugging, I put them down.

"I'm not bothered by that. I just remembered that it's awkward to sleep wearing them." I replied. "Get some sleep."

Kiba was curled up to Akamaru and he looked in my direction. I set up my sleeping arrangements near to Kiba and faced him. His unruly hair strayed over his face. I moved forward and kissed his lips gently. His cheeks reddened yet again and I smiled.

"I love you too," I mumbled.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading._


End file.
